wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K1/03
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Jak miłym sposobem Don Kichot wymógł na karczmarzu, że go pasował na rycerza. '' Dręczony tą boleścią, o której w końcu zeszłego rozdziału wspomnieliśmy, zapaleniec nasz nie dojadłszy nawet chudej kolacyjki, którą tak smacznie spożywał, zerwał się nagle zza stołu i w wielkim pośpiechu chwytając gospodarza pod rękę, wyprowadził go do stajni, a tam drzwi dobrze zamknąwszy, rzucił się przed nim na kolana i ze złożonymi jak do pacierza rękoma, w wielkim uniesieniu tak doń przemówił: „Waleczny rycerzu, ja się dopóty z miejsca tego nie ruszę, dopóki, miłościwy panie, nie przyrzeczesz mi, iż raczysz przychylić się do prośby mojej, której spełnienie niemniej tobie samemu zaszczytu i sławy, jak światu całemu korzyści i dobra przyniesie”. Karczmarz strasznie zrazu zdziwiony, że przed nim jak przed świętym ktoś na kolana pada i w tak górny sposób do niego przemawia, wytrzeszczył tylko na niego oczy, sam nie wiedząc, co rzec, i mordował się siłą całą, żeby go z klęczek podnieść, ale na próżno się silił, tamten ani popuścił zaciętego uporu, dopóki mu nie przyrzekł, iż zrobi, czego się od niego domaga i spodziewa. „Byłem tego pewien, iż uprzejmość waszmość pana odmówić mej prośbie nie może, odparł Don Kichot. Prośba moja do ciebie, panie, której spełnienie łaskawie przyrzec mi raczyłeś, jest o to, ażebyś waszmość pan jutro, co jeno świt, raczył mnie pasować na rycerza, a dziś w nocy, ażebyś mi pozwolił odbyć rycerską próbę w kaplicy zamku twojego, gdzie należytym skupieniem ducha przygotuję się do przyjęcia dostojnego znamienia, którego tak gorąco pragnę i które nada mi prawo szukania przygód kawalerskich w niesieniu pomocy strapionym, wymierzaniu kary na krzywdzących po całym już szerokim świecie, jak to przepisuje zakon rycerski, do którego się liczę”. Karczmarz, sztuka mądra i sprytna, jakeśmy to już powiedzieli, od samego początku zaraz zaczął jakoś przewąchiwać, że kawalerowi zajączki po głowie burmistrzują, ale teraz usłyszawszy taką do siebie przemowę, upewnił się już w zdaniu na dobre, i nie widząc innej rady, dla samego śmiechu przyrzekł mu, iż żądaniu jego zadosyć uczyni. Odpowiedział mu, że nie mógł szczęśliwiej z prośbą się udać, że śliczny robi wybór powołania, najzupełniej godny rycerza tak znamienitego i dostojnego, jakim się prezentuje, że on sam wreszcie, kiedy był młodym, mocno praktykował w tym zaszczytnym rzemiośle i wiele kątów po świecie nawycierał, goniąc za różnymi kawałkami i że nie ma jednej dziury na wszystkich przedmieściach Malagi, na wyspach Riaran, na rynkach Sewilli, Segowii, Walencji, Grenady, na brzegach San-Lukaru, w porcie Kordoby i w najskrytszych szynkowniach Toledo, gdzie by nie dał dowodów zwinności nóg swoich i dzielności dłoni, płatając na wszystkie strony najrozmaitsze sztuczki: to wdówki podskubując, to dziewczyny oszukując, to głupców w pole wywodząc, słowem, imię swoje głośnym czyniąc we wszystkich prawie trybunałach Hiszpanii. Że na koniec, po długich trudach teraz osiadł w zamku swoim, gdzie żyje z dochodów własnych i cudzych i przyjmuje wszystkich błędnych rycerzy wszelkiego kalibru i stanu przez samo współczucie braterskie ku nim i żeby podzielić się z nimi całą chudobą za tyle dobrego, co na świecie robią. Powiedział, że nie ma w zamku swoim na teraz kaplicy, w której by można odprawić rekolekcje rycerskie, gdyż starą kazał zwalić, a nowej jeszcze nie zbudował, ale że to nic nie szkodzi, wiadomo mu bowiem, że w razie potrzeby można noc rycerską spędzić byle gdzie, i że jeżeli mu się podoba, jakby tego dopełnić na podwórzu zamkowym, które jakby umyślnie na to urządzone, doskonale potrzebie odpowiada, że rano odbędą ceremonię, a tak za godzin pięć lub sześć może być pewnym, iż będzie tak doskonałym rycerzem, jak mało podobnych na świecie. — A masz wasze co pieniędzy przy sobie? — zapytał jeszcze. — Pieniędzy! — odparł Don Kichot — ani grosza, nigdym nie doczytał się w żadnej historii, żeby który bądź z błędnych rycerzy miewał pieniądze z sobą. — O! to się wasze grubo mylisz — na to mu brzuchaty gospodarz — jeśli o tym nie stoi nic w książkach, to właśnie dlatego, że ci, co je pisali, uważali to za rzecz bardzo prostą i konieczną, żeby błędni rycerze mieli pieniądze, tak samo, jak nic także nie pisze tam, że mieli koszule do przemiany, a przecież bez tego by się nie obyli. Bądźże wasze pewien, że wszyscy ci rycerze, o których książki piszą, mieli dobrze naładowane kieski od wszelkiego wypadku, jak również mieli zawsze bieliznę z sobą i puszkę z maściami na rany, boć rozumiesz to wasze, że straszne staczając boje wśród puszcz i lasów, niekoniecznie im się zdarzyło mieć na zawołanie felczerów, co by ich opatrzyli, i zgniliby wprzód, nim by się ich doczekali, chyba, żeby im jaki czarnoksiężnik z przyjaźni zesłał na obłoku panienkę lub karła z flaszeczką wody cudownej, której jedna kropla na język wzięta człowiekowi konającemu wraca natychmiast zdrowie i rześkość, jak gdyby mu nigdy nic złego nie było. Ale że na taką usługę nie można liczyć na pewno, rycerze przeto nie zapominali nigdy giermkom kazać brać pieniędzy i innych potrzebnych rzeczy, jako maści i szarpi, a jeśliby się nawet zdarzyło, że rycerz nie miał giermka, co bardzo rzadki wypadek, to sam brał te konieczne rekwizyta i w mantelzaczku, zręcznie przytroczonym do łęku wiózł je przy sobie, tak, że nic a nic widać nie było, bo znów, co prawda, to prawda, że mantelzaczkiem świecić samemu nie bardzo rzecz przystojna dla rycerza, i w każdej innej okazji pewno by żaden tego nie zrobił. Tak więc — dodał gospodarz — radzę waszmości, a nawet rozkazuję, jako przyszłemu synowi mojemu z rycerskiego ramienia, abyś nigdy nie ważył się ruszać krokiem bez pieniędzy i innych potrzebnych rzeczy, a obaczysz, że ci się przydadzą najlepiej wtedy, kiedy najmniej byś się tego spodziewał. Don Kichot zapewnił go, że rady posłucha i wziął się zaraz do odbycia nocy rycerskiej na podwórzu obok karczmy. Trzeba było odbyć tak zwaną straż broni; zebrał więc cały swój rynsztunek, złożył go na żłobie przy studni, a sam nadziawszy tarczę, a dzidę w garść wziąwszy, jął się przechadzać poważnie przed żłobem z miną przyjemną i dumną zarazem. Już dobrze późno w noc było, gdy zaczął tę piękną wartę; gospodarz, trzymając się za boki, rozpowiadał wszystkim gościom u siebie, co ten wariat wyrabia, jak odprawia straż rycerską i jak gwałtownie pragnie być pasowanym na rycerza. Wszyscy niezmiernie się zdumieli tym dziwnym gatunkiem wariactwa i chcąc się zabawić, przypatrywali się Don Kichotowi z daleka. Widzieli, jak poważnie i wspaniale maszerował tam i na powrót przed żłobem, to znów stawał odpoczywając, wspierał się oburącz na spisie i wlepiwszy oczy w zbroję, długo się w nią wpatrywał. Noc coraz widniejsza się robiła, księżyc wszedł wysoko i tak jasno świecił, że wszystko jak w dzień widzieć można było. Jednemu z mulników popasających w karczmie zachciało się skądciś napoić muły swoje; ale żeby je napoić, musiał ze żłobu zdjąć rynsztunek naszego rycerza. Don Kichot, jak go tylko zobaczył zbliżającego się i zamiar jego pomiarkował, zaraz wrzasnął nań donośnym i gniewnym głosem: „O! kto bądź jesteś, zuchwały rycerzu, co masz śmiałość zbliżyć się do zbroi najdzielniejszego z ludzi, co kiedy bądź oręż przy boku nosili, strzeż się, rozważ, co czynić zamierzasz, i nie waż się zbroi tej dotknąć, jeżeli nie chcesz położyć głowy za swą zuchwałość”. Niebaczny przewodnik niewiele zważał na odgróżki''odgróżki — dziś: pogróżki. Don Kichota, przeciwnie nawet, jakby gardząc nimi, zagarnął cały rynsztunek i śmignął nim z całej siły, tak, że się rozleciał daleko. Wtedy Don Kichot przewrócił oczy do nieba, a w myśli zwracając się do damy serca swego, zawołał: „Pani! pomagaj mi w pierwszej tej potrzebie, która czeka niewolnika twego; nie odmawiaj mi orędownictwa swego w tej sprawie”. Skończywszy tę przemowę, tarczę z ręki zrzucił, a chwyciwszy dzidę oburącz, tak nią w głowę zamalował zuchwałego mulnika, że ten padł na ziemię jak długi i tak zagłuszony, iż niewiele mu już brakowało, żeby się więcej nie ocucił. Dokonawszy tak walecznego dzieła, Don Kichot pozbierał rynsztunek swój, złożył go znów na żłobie i zaczął z najzimniejszą krwią chodzić tam i na powrót wzdłuż owego żłobu. Niedługo potem drugi mulnik, nie wiedząc nic, co się stało, bo tamten leżał jeszcze na ziemi bez czucia, przyszedł także do studni w zamiarze napojenia mułów, i kiedy wziął się do ściągania zbroi ze żłobu, Don Kichot, nic już nie mówiąc i niczyjej nie wzywając opieki, zdjął znów tarczę z ramienia, chwycił ją znów oburącz, i tak nią zamalował trzy, czy cztery razy winowajcę w głowę, że mu czaszkę w kilku miejscach rozranił. Na hałas stąd powstały i na wielki lament rannego, zbiegli się wszyscy ludzie z karczmy. Don Kichot, widząc tylu ludzi przybiegających, pochwycił tarczę, a miecz potrząsając w ręku: „Pani najcudniejszej piękności! — zawołał — potęgo i dumo serca mojego, teraz przyszła chwila, ażebyś najdostojniejszy wzrok swój zwrócić raczyła na rycerza, niewolnika swego, tak ciężką przygniecionego przygodą”. Po owym wezwaniu, tak się uczuł silnym i mężnym, że wszyscy mulnicy z całego świata zebrani rady by mu nie dali, a przynajmniej na krok by się przed nimi nie cofnął. Towarzysze wszakże poranionych mulników nie mogli przenieść na sobie, żeby krwi kamratów nie pomścić, zaczęli więc rzucać na Don Kichota gradem kamieni, od których zasłaniał się biedak, jak mógł, tarczą, nie ustępując krokiem od żłobu, żeby bronić zbroi. Gospodarz wrzeszczał z całego gardła, żeby mu dali pokój, że im przecież mówił, że to wariat, a jako wariat, choćby wszystkich mulników z całej Hiszpanii na tamten świat wyprawił, to mu zawsze nic nie będzie. Ale rycerz nasz wrzeszczał jeszcze głośniej od wszystkich, wymyślając im od nikczemników i zdrajców, pana zamku wyzywając przeniewiercą, z czci i wiary wyzutym, kiedy pozwala, żeby na jego terytorium tak znieważano błędnych rycerzy. „O! pokazałbym ja ci coś ty za jeden, podły przeniewierco — gardłował do niego — żebym tylko był już pasowany na rycerza. Wy wszyscy zresztą — wołał — jesteście tylko nikczemną gawiedzią, hałastrą ciurów, o was się nie troszczę! Strzelajcie, bombardujcie, silcie się, zdradzieckie plemię, ale się nie zbliżajcie, bo obaczycie, co wam będzie za waszą zuchwałość; dam ja wam”. A wrzeszczał tak donośnie, tak dumnie i imponująco, że strach przeszedł mrowiem po napastnikach i do tego stopnia stchórzyli panowie mulnicy, że posłuchali wołania karczmarza i przestali już walić kamieniami. Don Kichot pozwolił zebrać z pola bitwy rannych i z najzimniejszą krwią jął znów maszerować tam i na powrót wzdłuż żłobu jakby nigdy nic. Gospodarz rozmyśliwszy się nad tymi figlami Don Kichota, przyszedł do wniosku, że to trochę za grube żarty, i żeby się go pozbyć jak najprędzej, postanowił skończyć już co najrychlej z tym pasowaniem na rycerza. Uniewinniwszy się więc z zuchwałości tych gburów, o której nic nie wiedział, a która tak przykładnie ukaraną została, powiedział mu, że nie ma na teraz w zamku kaplicy, jak to już mu był oświadczył, i że wreszcie nie jest ona potrzebną do dalszych formalności obrzędu, że przy pasowaniu główną rzeczą jest akolada i dotknięcie mieczem po ramieniu, tak przynajmniej przepisuje ceremoniał rycerski, który czytał niedawno, i że tego dopełnić można tak samo na polu, jak i gdzie bądź indziej; nareszcie, że co do stróżowania około zbroi, dwie godziny są dostateczne, a on więcej niż cztery już tego obowiązku tak ciężko i wzorowo dopełnia. Don Kichot łatwo się dał przekonać, bo niczego tak nie pragnął, tylko, żeby jak najprędzej dochrapać się pasowania, i odpowiedział zamkowemu władcy, że gotów jest być mu we wszystkim posłusznym, i że byle był kompletnym już rycerzem, a dopuszczono się takiej jeszcze na niego napaści, to żywej duszy nie zostawi w zamku, wszystkich trupem położy i tych tylko oszczędzi, których on mu każe. Gospodarz, mądra sztuka, nie tracąc czasu, poszedł zaraz po wielką księgę, w której znaczył sobie rachunki za słomę i siano mulnikom wydawane, wziął z sobą dwie panny, które już znamy, i chłopca, któremu dał w rękę kawałek łojowego ogarka; z tymi przyborami i orszakiem przybył do Don Kichota i zaraz kazał mu uklęknąć na obydwa kolana. Potem, czytając niby to z książki, jak gdyby pacierz jaki, podniósł rękę do góry i wyciął go w kark tak mile, że aż mu się głowa pochyliła, a płazem miecza palnął go po plecach kalibrowym ciosem, ciągle mrucząc coś sobie pod nosem i do księgi zaglądając. Dopełniwszy tego, jednej z panien polecił przypasać miecz kawalerowi, czego ona dopełniła z wielką gracją, dusząc się ciągle od skrywanego śmiechu i nieraz pewno, w czasie tej ceremonii, obydwie parsknęłyby sobie serdecznie, gdyby poprzednie wypadki nie dały im poznać, że z tym panem kawalerem nie ma co żartować. Przypasując mu miecz do boku, miluchna panienka mówiła do niego: „Niechaj ci Bóg szczęści w bojach, nieustraszonego serca i wielkiej fantazji rycerzu”. A on jej prosił, żeby mu nazwisko swoje wyjawiła, by wiedział, komu tak wielką zawdzięcza łaskę, i do kogo należeć będzie połowa sławy, którą dzielnym ramieniem zdobędzie. Nadobna dziewica odpowiedziała mu, że się nazywa Toloza, że jest córką szewca z Toledu, pracuje w szwalni Sanchy Bienay’a i że zawsze, na każdym miejscu i o każdej porze, poczytywać się będzie za najuniżeńszą jego sługę. „Zaklinam cię, pani, na miłość ku mnie — zawołał Don Kichot — nazwisko twoje zaczynaj zawsze odtąd od don i mianuj się donną Tolozą”. Nie wymawiała się od tego i przyrzekła mu uroczyście, że zadość uczyni jego żądaniu. Druga nimfa przypięła mu ostrogę i ta sama była między nimi rozmowa. On jej się pytał o nazwisko, ona mu odpowiedziała, że nazywa się Młynarka i jest córką poczciwego młynarza z Antekwerry. I ją zobowiązał nowy rycerz do przyjęcia przed nazwiskiem, niezbędnego don, obsypał ją nieskończonymi dzięki i solennymi przyrzeczeniami wdzięcznych służb swoich. Kiedy się już skończyła cała ta cudaczna i niepraktykowana dotąd ceremonia, Don Kichot, pałający żądzą jak najprędszych przygód, skoczył co tchu do stajni, okulbaczył Rosynanta i rozsiadłszy się w łęku, w całej paradzie z konia uściskał gospodarza, szeroko i wymownie dziękując za łaskę, jaką mu wyświadczył. Co gadał, ani sposób nawet pomyśleć, żeby tu można powtórzyć, chybaby trzeba zwariować, tyle tam było cudackich i szalonych rzeczy w tej perorze. Gospodarz kontent, jakby go kto na sto koni wsadził, że go się już przecie pozbył, odpowiedział mu na jego komplementy w tym samym stylu, tylko znacznie krócej, i nie żądając ani grosza rachunku, z całego serca dał mu krzyżyk na drogę. ----